fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 3
Het was chaos rond het kamp. Ochtendkit liep tussen Kersenboom en Zonneklauw in en keek met grote ogen toe hoe de krijgers van beide Clans elkaar afmaakten. Ze versnelde haar pas en begon met rennen, haar hart bonsend in haar keel, maar Zonneklauw stopte haar door een poot voor haar uit te steken. Ochtendkit keek boos naar de HemelClankrijger. ‘Maar mijn moeder is daar! Wat als ze net als Snorpoel dood is?!’ riep ze wanhopig uit. Ze zag Houtlicht ineen krimpen. ‘Er zijn doden gevallen?’ vroeg ze bedroefd. De bruine poes keek naar haar medekrijgers, die haar afwachtend aanstaarden. Kersenboom schuifelde onrustig met haar poten en Zonneklauw boorde zijn klauwen in het gras. ‘We moeten dit gevecht stoppen,’ besloot de commandant. Kersenboom keek verontwaardigd op. ‘Dat meen je toch niet, Houtlicht? Waarom zouden we onze eigen levens riskeren voor twee andere Clans? Dit is hun gevecht, niet de onze!’ Zonneklauw knikte instemmend mee. ‘Hertenster zal er ook niet blij mee zijn, je zag wat hij bij Schildpadbloem deed alleen omdat ze Ochtendkit had gered! Ik wil niet gestraft worden, en al helemaal niet de vijand helpen. De DonderClan en WindClan zijn al seizoenen lang in oorlog, wij hoeven ons er niet mee te bemoeien, de SchaduwClankatten zorgen al voor genoeg problemen als je het mij vraagt.’ Houtlichts nekharen kwamen overeind en ze legde haar oren plat. ‘Ik wist niet dat jullie zulke lafaards waren! Het kan me niks schelen wat Hertenster denkt, dit is een bevel van mij! Ik kan het niet over mijn hart verkrijgen om nog meer katten te zien sneuvelen. De Grote Oorlog heeft lang genoeg geduurd, het is tijd dat het stopt. Zien jullie dan niet in wat voor problemen het allemaal heeft gezorgd? Het zou mij niks verbazen als de SterrenClan de Stilte hebben veroorzaakt om ons duidelijk te maken dat we het strijden moesten stoppen. En nu gaan we naar ze luisteren, door dit gevecht te stoppen en zo levens te redden van andere katten, want niemand verdient het om te sterven.’ Het was even stil en Zonneklauw gaf zijn vacht een paar beschaamde likjes. Ook Kersenboom was even stil en keek naar de grond. ‘Het spijt me, Houtlicht,’ murmelde de lichtrode poes. ‘Je hebt gelijk, er zijn zoveel doden gevallen de afgelopen seizoenen, het is tijd dat het stopt.’ ‘Sorry dat we aan je twijfelde,’ voegde Zonneklauw er nog aan toe. De HemelClancommandant knikte tevreden. ‘En geen zorgen, ik zal alle verantwoordelijkheid op me nemen, zodat jullie niet in de problemen komen te zitten door mij.’ De twee krijgers knikten dankbaar en volgden haar toen naar het kamp. ‘Blijf dicht bij ons, Ochtendkit,’ waarschuwde Zonneklauw haar. ‘Ik denk niet dat iemand ons zal aanvallen maar je weet maar nooit.’ Ochtendkit knikte begrijpend en volgde de staart van de rode kater, zodat ze hem niet uit het oog zou verliezen. Ze zag hoe Houtlicht in een boom klom en over de plek heen keek waar de katten aan het vechten waren. ‘Stop!’ brulde de poes zo hard als ze kon, maar niemand leek haar gehoord te hebben. Ochtendkit keek vol ongeloof om zich heen. Hoe konden de krijgers dat niet gehoord hebben? Wilden ze blijven vechten? Waren ze echt zo bloeddorstig? ‘Stop!’ piepte ze, maar weer gaf niemand gehoor. Ze keek wanhopig naar Kersenboom en Zonneklauw die onzeker om zich heen keken. ‘Waar wachten jullie op, stop dit!’ snauwde Ochtendkit. Zonneklauw keek Kersenboom even aan en knikte toen. ‘Hoorden jullie ze niet ofzo? Stop dit!’ Het kabaal wat uit zijn keel klonk was oorverdovend, maar het hielp wel. De meeste krijgers keken verrast op naar hun en waren gestopt met vechten, maar enkele andere gingen verder. ‘Kappen!’ gromde Kersenboom hard naar degene die nog doorgingen. ‘Hebben jullie niet genoeg gevochten? Kijk eens om je heen! Zijn er niet genoeg gewonden?’ Roodster stapte naar voren. In zijn schouder zat een diep snee, waar veel bloed uit stroomde en heel zijn pels kleurde donkerrood. ‘Mag ik vragen wat jullie hier doen?’ miauwde hij kalmpjes. Ochtendkit zag dat de leider zich sterk probeerde te houden, maar hij zag er verslagen uit. Voor het eerst merkte ze hoe oud de kater er wel niet uit zag. Hoelang zal het zijn voordat hij zich bij de SterrenClan voegt? ‘Misschien hebben jullie het niet gemerkt, maar een Clangenoot van jullie is op ons territorium terechtgekomen,’ begon Houtlicht met een blik op Ochtendkit. Vonkspikkel drong zich naar voren en verscheen achter Bomenschaduw. Snel rende ze naar haar kit toe. ‘Ochtendkit!’ riep ze opgelucht. ‘Musvleugel vertelde me wat er gebeurd was, hoe heb je het in SterrenClansnaam overleefd?’ Ochtendkit kreeg geen tijd om te antwoorden, maar drukte zich dicht tegen haar moeder aan. ‘Schildpadbloem heeft haar gered toen ze uit een boom viel. Ze was meegenomen door een uil,’ vertelde Zonneklauw. Roodster knikte en keek dankbaar naar de drie HemelClankrijgers. ‘Zeg Schildpadbloem dat we haar ongelooflijk dankbaar zijn en Hertenster ook.’ Houtlichts ogen glommen vol trots. ‘Dat zal ik doen, maar het was geen moeilijke keuze. Het is de krijgscode om een kit in nood te helpen en dat is precies wat we hebben gedaan.’ Daarna draaiden de HemelClankrijgers zich om trippelden weg. Een kleine, goudbruine kater stapte naar voren uit de menigte. Zijn kort vacht was opgezet en zijn tanden waren ontbloot en bevlekt met bloed. Met zijn grote ogen staarde hij de DonderClankatten met fonkelende ogen aan. ‘WindClan, we gaan!’ schreeuwde hij. En zonder ook maar iets te zeggen liepen de WindClankatten terug naar hun territorium. ‘Dit is nog niet afgelopen!’ riep Roodster hun na. Hij zwiepte met zijn staart over de grond en strompelde terug naar het kamp. Ochtendkit keek de andere krijgers na. Gaaienveer had een kras op zijn voorhoofd en Zwartklauw had een lelijke wond op zijn rechter achterpoot. Verder was Rozenbloem gewond geraakt aan haar schouder en Slangentand miste ook een paar plukken vacht. Tot haar verbazing had Bomenschaduw niks. Ze had verwacht dat de oudere kater minder in staat was om zichzelf te verdedigen, maar ze kon nog geen schram zien. Ze had dan ook wel vaker verhalen gehoord van haar moeder dat haar opa een geweldige vechter was. Haar moeder duwde haar met haar staart vooruit. ‘Kom, we gaan naar de kraamkamer.’ Ze volgde haar moeder het kamp in en samen gingen ze op weg naar de kraamkamer. Opeens vulde een verschrikkelijke jammerkreet het kamp. Ochtendkit keek langs haar moeder naar Spikkelbloem die verdrietig over twee lijken gebogen zat. Musvleugel trippelde naar de poes toe samen met Rozenbloem. De twee poezen legden medelevend hun staarten op de moederkat haar rug. ‘Het spijt me, Spikkelbloem. Dit had nooit mogen gebeuren,’ mompelde Musvleugel zachtjes. Rozenbloem knikte instemmend mee. ‘Moge de SterrenClan hun pad verlichten.’ De schildpadpoes boog haar kop en tikte met haar neus de neuzen van Snorpoel en Vossenklaver aan. Roodster trippelde naar hun toe. ‘We zullen ze wreken, Spikkelbloem, dat beloof ik,’ gromde hij. Daarna boog hij ook zijn kop en volgde Rozenbloems voorbeeld. ‘Moeder en zoon,’ momeplde Vonkspikkel, ‘Die zouden nooit samen hoeven te sterven.’ Ochtendkit drukte zich dicht tegen haar moeder aan. De geur van bloed omhulde haar ze voelde haar vacht nat worden. Ze deinsde achteruit en keek naar haar moeders buik. Er zat een diepe, lelijke snee in. ‘Die moet je bij Fretneus laten nakijken!’ riep ze met haar poot wijzend naar de wond. Vonkspikkel keek naar haar buik. ‘Ach, dat is niks, de andere krijgers hebben het vast erger.’ De moederkat haalde haar schouders op en trippelde toen naar Spikkelbloem om haar te troosten en Ochtendkit bleef alleen achter. Gelukkig kwam Leeuwenmaan naar haar toegelopen. ‘Ik hoorde dat je Stekelkit hebt gered!’ zei haar vader opgewekt. ‘Wat goed van je! Ik weet zeker dat geen enkele andere kit zo dapper is als jij! Je zult een goede krijger worden, Ochtendkit … en ik een trotse vader!’ Leeuwenmaan gaf haar een snelle lik over haar wang. Een warme vlaag ging door haar heen en ze keek op naar de kater. ‘Wat denk jij dat er nu gaat gebeuren?’ vroeg ze. Haar vader zuchtte en keek naar de grond. ‘Ik zou het eerlijk gezegd echt niet weten. Ik gok dat Roodster meteen weer een aanval zal doen op hun kamp als we eindelijk genezen zijn, en dan zullen we ze terugpakken!’ Het vuur in zijn ogen was duidelijk zichtbaar, maar doofde snel weer. ‘Maar maak jij je daar geen zorgen over. Troost Spikkelbloem liever, die zal jou hard nodig hebben!’ Ochtendkit knikte. ‘Dat zal ik doen!’ beloofde ze en ze trippelde naar de kraamkamer waar Musvleugel en Stekelkit op haar zaten te wachtten. De jonge kater sprong op toen hij haar zag. ‘Ochtendkit!’ piepte hij blij. Hij rende naar haar toe. ‘Bedankt dat je mij hebt gered.’ Ochtendkit haalde haar schouders op en keek hem blij aan. ‘Geen probleem! Dankzij jou heb ik weer een nieuw avontuur beleefd! Ik heb zelfs het HemelClankamp gezien, en het hele territoirum! Ik was zo hoog in de lucht!’ Ze bleef maar doorpraten over wat haar allemaal was overkomen en Stekelkit luisterde aandachtig. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Een halve maan later was het een stuk rustiger in het kamp. Spikkelbloems buik was helemaal opgezwollen en ze kon elk moment bevallen van haar kits. Maar de moederkat leek er niet klaar voor te zijn en Ochtendkit had Vonkspikkel en Musvleugel nog horen praten of ze het wel zou overleven als ze zo bleef. Spikkelbloem was bij lange na niet hetzelfde na de dood van haar partner. Ze sprak niet meer, at weinig en sliep voortdurend. Rozenbloem, haar moeder kwam haar regelmatig opzoeken, maar veel hielp het niet. Roodster was ook constant bezig met het overleggen samen met enkele andere krijgers. Vlokkenval, Bomenschaduw, Leeuwenmaan en Grijspels werden vaak bij hem geroepen en Ochtendkit wist dat ze een aanval op de WindClan aan het plannen waren. Haar moeder werd er ook vaak bij betrokken, waardoor Ochtendkit weer met Stekelkit opgescheept zat. Maar nu vond ze het minder erg. De kater had veel meer respect voor haar gekregen en was allang niet meer zo irritant als eerst, al begon dat weer te komen, want hij zou binnenkort leerling worden gemaakt en dan zou ze zelf opgescheept zitten met de kits van Spikkelbloem waar ze waarschijnlijk niet eens mee mocht spelen. Toen was het eindelijk zo ver en klom Roodster op de Hogerichel. Hij riep een Clanvergadering bijeen en alle katten verzamelde zich onder hem. ‘Vandaag is de dag dat we Vossenklaver en Snorpoel zullen wreken. We zullen ons opslitsen in rie patrouilles.’ Roodster stopte even om het gejoel en gejuich te laten rusten. ‘Ik zal de eerste leiden. Met mij gaan mee: Klaverblad, Veldenzang, Groenoog, Snelsprong, Luchthart en Roodgloed. Vlokkenval zal de tweede patrouille leiden. Leeuwenmaan, Hulstklaver, Slangentand, Gaaienveer, Grijspels en Sneeuwpels gaan met hem mee. De laatste patrouille is wat kleiner en zal eerst om het WindClankamp heen sluipen om zo het kamp van de andere kant aan te vallen. Bomenschaduw leidt die samen met IJsspikkel, Rozenbloem, Zwartklauw en Vonkspikkel.’ Ochtendkit was verbaasd om te horen dat haar moeder mee ging. Ze is nog een moederkat! Wat als haar iets overkomt? ‘En wie blijft er dan in het kamp?’ vroeg Musvleugel verontwaardigd. Het was duidelijk dat ze het plan van haar leider helemaal niks vond. ‘Denk je soms dat ik, Stekelkit, Ochtendkit en Fretneus Spikkelbloem in ons eentje kunnen verdedigen? En dan staat ze ook nog op het punt om te bevallen!’ De katten om haar heen knikten, maar zeiden verder niets, niemand wilde tegen zijn leider ingaan. Vlokkenval stapte naar voren en keek zijn Clangenoten aan. ‘Roodster en ik dachten hetzelfde, maar we zijn het erover eens dat niks ons op dit moment bedreigt, behalve de WindClan. Dus ik denk dat we veilig zullen zijn.’ Musvleugel gromde niet overtuigd, maar hield haar mond dicht en stampte terug naar de kraamkamer. ‘We vertrekken meteen,’ besloot Roodster en hij trippelde richting de kampuitgang samen met de andere krijgers achter hem aan. Vonkspikkel rende nog snel naar haar toe. ‘Goed luisteren naar Musvleugel, hè? En geen kattenkwaad uithalen! Voor je het weet ben ik weer terug.’ Ze gaf haar dochter nog een snelle lik en volgde toen de laatste katten het kamp uit. ‘Ja vast,’ mompelde Ochtendkit in haarzelf, ‘Dat dachten Snorpoel en Vossenklaver vast ook, en die zijn nooit meer teruggekomen.’ Ze besefte zich toen dat er een kans was dat haar moeder nooit meer zou terug. Dat kan niet gebeuren! Ik moet mijn moeder redden! Ze keek naar Musvleugel die druk bezig was met Stekelkit, want het kleine katertje was constant aan het zeuren dat hij ook meewilde. Dit is mijn kans! Zo snel als een konijn, rende Ochtendkit het kamp uit. De adrenaline vloeide door haar heen. Zouden krijgers dit elke keer voor een gevecht hebben? Wat een heerlijk gevoel! Ze duwde haar neus dicht tegen de grond en volgde het geurspoor van de vechtpatrouilles. Ik zal je redden, mam, dat beloof ik! ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Nadat ze over de grens was gestoken werd ze bijna omver geblazen door de sterke wind. Roodster had wel een beter moment mogen kiezen voor een gevecht! Vlug rende ze door, de groep krijgers was er waarschijnlijk al bijna, want die rende veel sneller dan Ochtendkit. In de verte kon ze al een groep katten zien die de heide bevlekte. Er was één kat die op de heuvel klom en aan zijn witte vacht te zien gokte ze dat het Vlokkenval was. Hij geeft een teken dat ze gaan aanvallen! Het gevecht is begonnen! Nog geen hartslag later stormde de DonderClankrijgers over de heuvel naar het WindClankamp. Ik ben te laat! ‘Mam!’ schreeuwde ze zo hard als ze kon. Misschien zou Vonkspikkel haar horen en naar haar toe komen, zodat ze weg was van het gevecht en niet dood kon gaan. Haar vader zou zich wel redden. Hij is de beste vechter ooit! Ze was er zeker van dat Leeuwenmaan de volgende commandant van de DonderClan zou worden. Niemand anders is geschikter om het te doen! Opeens werd ze bij haar nekvel gegrepen. Het was zo hard dat Ochtendkit wel wist dat het niet Musvleugel was die haar had opgepakt. Oh nee! De WindClan heeft me te pakken! De geur van angst droop van haar af en was zo sterk dat ze het zelf ook kon ruiken. ‘Laat me los!’ piepte ze. Ze spartelde wild heen en weer maar de greep vermilde niet, in feite werd het alleen nog maar sterker! ‘Vonkspikkel! Leeuwenmaan!’ riep ze wanhopig. ‘Kijk eens aan, een DonderClankit!’ grauwde een rode poes. ‘Zouden we haar vermoorden voor wat de DonderClan Diamantenvacht en Melkvloed hebben aangedaan?’ Ochtendkits ogen werden wijd van geschrik. Waren WindClankatten echt zo kwaadaardig? ‘Maar dat is tegen de krijgscode!’ sputterde ze tegen. ‘Je mag geen kits vermoorden! Je moet ze juist helpen!’ De rode poes haalde haar schouders op en lachte. ‘Ha! Geloof je dat nu echt? Het is oorlog, liefje, regels bestaan niet!’ gromde ze. Ochtendkit slikte. Was dit echt het einde voor haar? Had ze zichzelf zo erg in de problemen gebracht dat het haar fataal zou worden? Was dit de straf van de SterrenClan voor haar? ‘Kom nou, Bloesemvacht,’ miauwde een zwart-witte kater naast haar. ‘Ik zou echt geen kit vermoorden en ook niet toekijken als jij het doet.’ Hij keek even naar de kleine kit. En ze voelde hoe ze weer op de grond werd gezet. Boos draaide ze zich om en keek naar de kat die haar had vastgepakt. Een langharige, donkerbruine kater met bruine ogen die haar afkeurend aanstaarden, gromde instemmend. ‘Maar we kunnen haar wel gebruiken,’ merkte de zwart-witte kater op. De andere twee WindClankrijgers keken hem nieuwsgierig aan. ‘En wat was je van plan dan, Lappenoog?’ vroeg de donkerbruine krijger terwijl hij met een schuin oog Ochtendkit in de gaten hield. ‘We nemen haar mee en kunnen haar als aas gebruiken, of voor iets anders in die richting. Ik weet zeker dat Snelster of Hazensprong wel een goed idee heeft.’ Bloesemvacht haalde haar schouders op. ‘Prima, dan zal ik die andere krijgers nog wel laten boeten!’ Ochtendkit ergerde zich dood aan de rode poes en haar haren kwamen overeind. ‘Jullie zijn niet de enige die verliezen hebben geleden! Jullie hebben Vossenklaver en Snorpoel vermoord! En hij verwachtte nog wel eens kits! Jullie hebben je ouders mogen kennen, en jullie jongen, maar zijn kits zullen niet eens weten hoe hij was en hoe hij eruit zag! Jullie zijn monsters!’ Het werd even stil en de drie krijgers keken elkaar beschaamt aan, al verharde Bloesemvachts ogen snel weer. ‘Het spijt me, kleintje. Maar dat gebeurt soms als twee Clans met mekaar in oorlog zijn,’ zei Lappenoog meedelevend. Bloesemvacht wendde haar kop van hun af en staarde naar de grond. Het viel Ochtendkit nu pas op hoe kalm de krijgers waren. Zouden ze niks van het gevecht weten? Dan moet ik ervoor zorgen dat ze pas te laat komen! Met minder kracht heeft de DonderClan meer kans op winnen! ‘En het is niet dat de DonderClan niet schuldig is! Mijn kit zal opgroeien in verdriet en haar vader zal haar niet zien!’ zei Bloesemvacht boos. Ze boorde haar klauwen in de grond en haalde er plukken gras uit. ‘Ze kenden elkaar tenminste! Snorpoels kits zullen dat nooit weten!’ riep Ochtendkit zo hard mogelijk uit. Ze had in de verte al gekrijs gehoord en hoopte dat de drie katten niks doorhadden. Maar ze had geen geluk. De donkerbruine kater keek richting het kamp en ze zag zijn haren overeind komen. De WindClankrijger vernauwde zijn ogen en keek toen achterdochtig naar Ochtendkit. ‘Er is een gevecht!’ gromde hij. ‘En deze kleine rat probeerde ons ervan weg te houden!’ Lappenoog en Bloesemvacht keken van Ochtendkit richting het kamp. ‘Jij stuk –’ begon Bloesemvacht. Ze zwiepte boos met haar staart en ontblootte haar tanden. Ochtendkits hart ging te keer in haar keel, maar ze forceerde haar lichaam om geen enkele haar te veroeren. Gelukkig stopte Lappenoog haar door een poot voor haar uit te steken. ‘Niet doen, mijn plan is beter, geloof me.’ Hij pakte haar op en rende richting het WindClankamp met Bloesemvacht en de kater waarvan ze de naam nog steeds niet kende op zijn hielen. Ze was onder de indruk over de snelheid van de krijgers. Ze had al vaker gehoord dat de WindClan de snelste Clan was, maar dit ging boven haar verwachtingen. Ze was met haar hoofd naar het meer gekeerd en werd haast verblind door de reflectie van zonlicht. Van bovenaf kon ik het beter zien! Eenmaal dichtbij het kamp nam Bloesemvacht haar over. ‘Breng haar naar de moederkatten,’ beval Lappenoog, ‘De DonderClan zal hun heus niet aanvallen, niet met Saliekit en Cederkit daar. En anders beschermen Taanwolk en Otterpoot hun wel.’ Bloesemvacht knikte en rende met Ochtendkit tussen haar kaken geklemd naar de achterkant van de heuvel. Daar gingen ze via een klein gat naar binnen, waar het met elke pootstap groter en breder werd. Ze tuurde in de verte en rook de geur van angst, en deze keer was het niet de hare. Het was die van de WindClankatten daar. ‘Wat doet een DonderClankat hier!’ riep een witte poes met een zwart neusje verbaast. De andere katten in het hol draaiden zich direct naar haar om. ‘Ben je gek geworden?!’ vroeg een donkere kater boos. Ze kon niet zien wat voor kleur pels hij had, haar ogen moesten dan ook nog wennen aan het duistere hol. Aan zijn postuur te zien was hij niet de meest grote krijger, maar dat was geen enkele WindClankat. Wel had hij brede schouders en zag hij eruit als een snelle kater. ‘Hierdoor zal de DonderClan nog bozer worden! Ze zullen geen enkele genade meer tonen! Ik dacht dat je echt wat meer verstand had, Bloesemvacht!’ De poes staarde geschrokken naar de kater, maar dat verdween snel en maakte plaats voor vuur. ‘Hoe durf je zo tegen mij te spreken, Taanwolk! Het was niet eens mijn idee, Lappenoog kwam ermee.’ Ze schoof een stuk aarde van haar af en zwiepte het met haar staart nog verder. Ochtendkit zuchtte. WindClankatten toch ook, ze zouden loyaal zijn, maar toch is er altijd wel iets onderling aan de hand. De grootste kit in de kraamkamer kwam naar haar toe gesprongen. ‘Hoi! Ik ben Saliekit!’ miauwde ze opgewekt. Het poesje gebaarde met haar staart dat Ochtendkit haar moest volgen. ‘Ik zal je de kraamkamer laten zien!’ Ochtendkit rolde met haar ogen. Daar ben ik al, muizenbrein. Heeft ze niet eens door dat katten boven ons voor hun leven aan het strijden zijn? Hoe gaan ze mij hier ooit vinden eigenlijk? Alsof de SterrenClan haar had gehoord, stormde een poes naar binnen. Onmiddellijk herkende Ochtendkit de geur van een DonderClankrijger. Rozenbloem! Ze komt me redden! Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal